


Past Mistakes & Current Tragedies

by ArataDarling



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Death, Entry 80, Guns, Hearing Voices, Killing, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArataDarling/pseuds/ArataDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it... There's no going back now. He's dead... and it's all my fault. Why does this have to happen to me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Mistakes & Current Tragedies

"Alex? Alex?" Jay's voice intensified with fear. He looked at me, the camera lens pointing directly at my shaking figure. I pointed the loaded gun at him, finger over the trigger.

"Do it. Pull the trigger. Get rid of him for good."

"I- I can't. But... I have to. It'll kill me if I don't..."

"Not it. The Operator. Your boss. Speak of him with respect."

"I'm not going to refer to that beast with respect! It's the one that's forcing me to do this! I don't want to kill Jay... But it's making me do it! All I want is to be there for Jay. I want to help him. But I can't do fucking anything but act with violence anymore!"

"That's enough! You dare to speak of your master with disrespect?"

"He's not my master..."

"You fool! You know nothing! If he wasn't your master, then why would you be doing these things for him?"

"Because I can't control it! The only reason I'm still doing these things for him is because I'm not dead!"

"Then kill yourself. The Operator will deal with this much better than you will."

"No. I'm not letting Jay die at the hands of that... thing."

"I'm sorry." My breath was cold and shaky. I sounded so frail, I doubted that Jay could hear me. I didn't want to do this, I really didn't, but... I couldn't let Jay die at the hand of that faceless creature. He was worth so much more than that. He was worth so much more than this. He had never asked for any of this. All he wanted was to watch my old tapes.

The reality of the situation hit me hard. This was all my fault. I could've avoided all of this if I would've just burned those fucking tapes. That's all I had to do, and none of this would be happening. Everything if my fault...

I pulled the trigger, watching as my old friend fell backwards. He caught himself, however, stumbling behind a door and closing it behind him.

My gun dropped to the floor. I held out my hand, as if I could reach him, as if I could grab on to my past, like I had been trying to do for so long. It was no use now. The creature was in that room, taking Jay away to a place that even I had yet to figure out.

The tall creature appeared in front of me. It was faceless, but not mindless. I know what it's thinking. It's thinking that I had done a good job, that I wasn't aware that I was being used by it as nothing but a pet. But I'm aware of everything. I'm aware of what it's making me do. I have been this whole time. I just couldn't bring myself to stop it. Until now.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone else because of you, you sick bastard!" I grabbed the gun off the floor and pointed it at my forehead. My shaking fingers were unable to find the trigger at first. Soon, I was able to regain myself. I gently placed my finger on the trigger and positioned it at my head.

"I'm sorry, my Jay bird."


End file.
